galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)
This article is about the Philippine server. For the US server, see S01. Ursa Major. S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) The S01. Ursa Major (Philippine server) is home to many high-level Corps. It is a full server, and first appeared on 23 February 2011. Like S05. Canis Minor, it also has one of the most wars in GO2. It has a total of 17 wars. The list begins on April 19, 2011. The server experienced its all-time low of war activity by January 2012, due to the fear that this server and the merged S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server) will merge. Battles by month 1-''There is actually 1 battle during November but since the Battle of Klef began on October, it is counted on that month instead.'' 2-''The Battle of Juju started at November and it is counted there. The Battel of MaakuRoido began at December 31.'' History The dominant corps of the first weeks of the server was Bloodshed, but due to a suspected cheater in the corps, it was hunted down and its rank plummeted. Then Dragoons went on to dominate the server until Harabas went rank 1. Their first major victory was on the planet of Greta, who was colonel of Genesis then. http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=5399&start=10 Around in early April, Harabas rose to the top corps in the server. On 9 April, someone reported that members of Harabas farmed a cheater. The result of the report was unclear however. The first ever major war reported in the server was the Battle of SayItSo due to the allegations. No one (need to clarify this one) has ever replaced Harabas as the top corps ever since until except 15 August-27 August where Finalphoenix went rank 1. There are also famous alliances, such as HACOUPBLIST (United Planets broke away in mid-June), Truce Card Alliance (FinalPhoenix is often associated with the TC Alliance), and many more. These alliances often contribute to major wars, such as the Harabas Wars of June 5-15, Battle of ManeeBuck , and recently, the Battle of clay2ris . On 15 August 2011, Harabas dropped into Rank 17 with the colonel flagged, with FinalPhoenix now ranking first after Harabas participated in their final battle on which they were alone against ex-allies and/or ex-rivals. Around 10 days after they dropped rank, they leveled up (Level 9) and regained their rank with a new colonel. They also did minor participation with the then-largest war on the server, the Battle of DarkPlanetNibiru. A day after the end of the battle of DarkPlanetNibiru, another war occured between 7 September-10 September 2011. After 34 days of silence, 2 consecutive wars broke out. A battle took place at Tonins' planet on 14 October. The following day, Starseekers attacked xHinne™ but the host's Independence lengthened the battle but would lose after hours. 2 more would arise on late October, and also with the dissolution of BLackRagE, creating an era of uncertainty. The Battle of Juju arose on 13 November 2011, and ended 24 days later. The ship count reset due to a maintenance in Day 16 (29-11-11). The server has been also known for having the first massive war of the year 2012, the Battle of MaakuRoido. A match occured at Danzig's planet for 6 hours (~8PM Jan. 13 to ~2AM Jan. 14) and was sarcastically called as the longest trashtalk war that began on the night of January 13, 2012. thumb|right|300px|Summary of Battle of NONE (9-7-11 to 9-10-11) Corps List in S01 The following table is a list of the top 100 corps in S01 PH. If you play on this server, please convince your Colonel to create a page. Rankings are not found on the following table since they can change daily. This is a list of corps that have fallen from power and are either inactive, or being used as an alt corps. Category:Player Corps Category:Servers Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)